<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa Rewind: Prologue Overseas by danganronparewind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248008">Danganronpa Rewind: Prologue Overseas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronparewind/pseuds/danganronparewind'>danganronparewind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronparewind/pseuds/danganronparewind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayumi Saito, the Ultimate Script Writer and a student at Hope's Peak Academy, is eager to begin her semester abroad. An exchange trip to the famed Komoyo School for Gifted Girls sounds like a dream. She's eager to meet her eclectic classmates, who all seem uniquely fascinating. Things quickly sour upon arrival to the old castle, though... Mayumi never could've imagined a plot like this.</p><p>A teaser prologue excerpt for the audio drama in production, Danganronpa Rewind: Despair Overseas. Will not be updated; this is solely a teaser release. Updates on the project can be found on the Danganronpa Rewind discord!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa Rewind: Prologue Overseas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out the Danganronpa Rewind: Despair Overseas Discord server here for updates on the project! </p><p>https://discord.gg/DDaDv3Y</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
<em> Hope’s Peak Academy. The massive high school that looms over the entire city, almost as if it was the center of the world. The school for the best of the best. The most talented high schoolers in their fields of study or work. No ordinary student can go there. Only those scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy’s talent scouts can attend. Those accepted are known as the Ultimates. In this society, if you’re an Ultimate, you’re superior. Aside from being good at what you do, your job is to provide hope for the world. Fitting, considering the name of the school. Hope’s Peak Academy. The prestige and history of the school are overwhelming, to say the least. Or, well, it was for me the first time I set foot on campus. I’ve been at this school for two years now and I’m still not used to it. My name is Mayumi Saito. I’m a Junior at Hope’s Peak Academy, and I was accepted as the Ultimate Script Writer. I’ll be the protagonist of this story. However, this year I actually won’t be attending Hope’s Peak Academy. The school decided to try something new and set up an exchange with a foreign school. While it may not be a school for the best of the best, Komoyo School for Gifted Girls, or KSGG, is one of the most notable high schools in the world; Aside from Hope’s Peak, of course. Only sixteen students were picked for this exchange, selected based on merit, achievement, progress, and overall dedication to the school and their talent. Somehow, I was accepted into the exchange, along with a really close friend of mine, Nariko. I get good grades, yes, but I didn’t think that I was at the top of the class! But I guess the talent scouts thought otherwise. So here I am, outside of Komoyo Castle. KSGG was founded in an enormous castle, which is where the exchange students are starting the day. Somehow, the castle seems to loom even larger than Hope’s Peak Academy did the first time I got there. </em>
</p><p><strong> Faye: </strong><br/>
The official tour of Komoyo Castle will begin in ten minutes!</p><p>
  <strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
<em> I’m so relieved, I thought I was going to be late… Okay! There’s no use just standing here! I should just… Go inside! There’s no need to be nervous! I clutched the castle map a little tighter and took my first step into the building… The moment I set foot into the castle grounds, I was greeted by a familiar face. </em>
</p><p><strong> Faye: </strong><br/>
Mayumi! Finally! Someone I know! Gosh, I was so worried that there wasn’t going to be anyone I recognized. </p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Faye! It’s so good to see you.<br/>
<em> This is Faye Ashton, the Ultimate Guide. She’s one of my classmates at Hope’s Peak- sort of! She attends Hope’s peak as well as KSGG. It’s a special circumstance, she spends half of the year in Japan with my class and the other half at Komoyo Castle. I think really highly of her. She must be incredibly talented to keep up with both sets of coursework! </em></p><p><strong> Faye: </strong><br/>
Mayumi, could I trouble you to do me a favor?</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Of course! What’s up?</p><p><strong> Faye: </strong><br/>
May I ask you to go and fetch the other students? They all kind of just… Scattered the moment they got in. I would find them myself but I have to stay here to greet the other girls when they arrive!</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Leave it to me! This gives me the chance to find a friend of mine anyway!<br/>
<em> Hmm… Where to start… Where to start… </em><br/>
<em> To the right was a long corridor that seemed to have no end. Maybe I’ll save that for last… To the left was a wall of doors. Some were open, but most were closed. In front of me was what I could only assume to be the lounge. It was so extravagantly decorated that it was hard to focus on any one part of the room. Between the bold colors and the shiny decorations, it was… overwhelming. On one of the red and gold couches in the lounge sat a poise, proper-looking girl with dark hair hiding her face. She sat with her legs crossed and a large book carefully balanced on her lap. She looked almost… unapproachable. But! I was tasked to approach people so, here goes nothing! </em><br/>
Um… Excuse me, uh, miss…<br/>
<em> She didn’t respond. </em><br/>
Miss?<br/>
<em> Again, no response. I waited for a few more seconds but to no avail. The only time she moved was to flip another page of her book. It was when I decided to turn and try to find someone else that I heard the sound of a book shutting. </em></p><p><strong> Hitomi: </strong><br/>
Hm. You’re quite impatient. You’re lucky that I was almost finished with this chapter. What do you need?</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Oh! Hi there! I’m Mayumi Saito! The Ultimate Script Writer. I, uh, I’ve been sent to collect everyone, since the tour is about to start! </p><p><strong> Hitomi: </strong><br/>
Mayumi Saito, was it? I feel like I’ve heard of you somewhere. Hm. No matter. My name is Hitomi Takahashi. I am known as the Ultimate Historian… Well, we both have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, so I’ll be off. </p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
<em> Before I could say anything else, Hitomi stood up, flattened down her skirt, and walked towards the entrance. </em><br/>
Well… It was nice… to meet... you…? Okay, who’s next…!<br/>
<em> Just past the lounge was an archway that led into an open room. Pillars lined the walls, and the center of the room was left open. Was this… A dance hall? I could see a few interesting looking students just past the archway so I figured I should head there next. In the middle of the room stood two students; a short, athletic-looking girl and a taller, pristine-looking girl. It almost looked like they were… Arguing? Off to the side of the room was a girl dressed in purple and green. I decided that I wasn't really in the mood to resolve a conflict already, and headed towards the other girl instead. The second I walked into the room… </em></p><p><strong> Mel: </strong><br/>
You bitch! Get out of my face! </p><p><strong> Ai: </strong><br/>
Eek! I-I'm sorry! I was just… Trying to say hello…</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
<em> Before they saw me, I ducked over to the other girl I had seen before. </em><br/>
What's- What's going on?</p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
Um… They've been doing this… Since I got here… Which! Wasn't that long ago! Ummmm… Oh! Right! I'm Chika by the way. If you were… Wondering… </p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
It's nice to meet you Chika! I'm Mayumi. Mayumi Saito. I'm the Ultimate Script Writer!</p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
Oh gosh… I'm sorry! I forgot to say my talent… Um… I'm the Ultimate Gardener.</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
I’ve been sent to tell everyone that the tour is going to be starting soon! I’m also trying to find a friend of mine. She’s about my height and has purple hair, her name is Nariko, have you seen her?</p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
Um… No, I don’t think I have, sorry…! Also, Mayumi… Could I… Come with you? If that’d be okay! I just want to… Meet the others…!</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Aw, of course you can, Chika! I’d love for you t-<br/>
<em> Just then, the taller girl skated out of the room on the rollerskates I only now noticed her wearing. It sounded like she was… Crying? I should probably go check on her later. </em></p><p><strong> Mel: </strong><br/>
Serves her right… Hey! What the hell are you lookin’ at?! </p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Oh uh…! I was watching the girl who just… skated… out of the room.<br/>
<em> I walked over to the remaining girl, and Chika followed close behind. </em><br/>
I’m Mayumi Saito, Ultimate Script Writer! </p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
And I’m… um… Chika! </p><p><strong> Mel: </strong><br/>
Ugh… I’m Amelia Albright. But call me Mel. Ultimate Street Racer. I’m the fastest girl in the world, so try your best to keep up. Even though your talent is way less cool than mine.</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
It’s… Nice to meet you! Who was that other girl who just ran out of the room? Is she okay?</p><p><strong> Mel: </strong><br/>
Don’t know, don’t care. Not my problem. </p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
That’s not very nice… </p><p> </p><p><strong> Mel: </strong><br/>
She got on my nerves, okay!? I don’t have to explain myself.</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Well… It was nice to meet you, Mel! Chika and I will be off now.<br/>
<em> Chika gave Mel an awkward smile and we headed off. There was a door in the back of the room that Chika was walking towards, so I decided to follow her. The next room looked to be a banquet hall, with a large gold chandelier, and an incredibly long table set neatly with a white table cloth, silver plates, and silverware. Sixteen gold and white chairs lined the table. On the left, right, and back wall were three doors. Each had a large sign on it that read “Off-limits.” In the room stood one fairly tall girl with striking green hair and wore dark sunglasses and an average-height girl with long blue hair that almost reached the floor. The green-haired girl was gesturing wildly around the room as if explaining something. </em></p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
Um… Sorry to interrupt but… The tour is about to start… Well… In ten minutes or so…!</p><p><strong> Shiro: </strong><br/>
Ah…! Yes, of course! The tour of this strikingly beautiful landmark!</p><p><strong> Midori: </strong><br/>
Ugh, come on! I was just getting to the good part! Damn you, Faye!</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Er... Hi, I'm Mayumi. The good part of… What, exactly…?</p><p><strong> Midori: </strong><br/>
I was explaining to Shiro here about how the moon is obviously fake!</p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
Um… Wh-what…?</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Doesn’t the theory usually go that the moon landing is fake? Not the moon in general?</p><p><strong> Midori: </strong><br/>
The moon is fake. It just has to be! It’s just… A projection! Created by the government! So they can send astronauts into space and kill them! </p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
Um… Do you happen to be… Midori…? </p><p><strong> Midori: </strong><br/>
Hell yeah I am! Midori Kurosawa, Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist. And before you ask, no, I’m not a flat earther. I have a brain.</p><p><strong> Shiro: </strong><br/>
And I am known as Shiro Fujihara! My talent is the Ultimate Hypnotist!</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Woah! You’re a hypnotist? That’s really cool!</p><p><strong> Shiro: </strong><br/>
I thank you kindly, miss Mayumi.</p><p><strong> Mayumi:  </strong><br/>
Well! We have to go and gather the other students, but,  It was nice to meet you guys!<br/>
<em> Chika waved at the two as they walked out of the room. Chika was noticeably happier than earlier. I’m not sure what caused that, or what made her seem sad, but I’m glad that she’s seemingly better. </em><br/>
No sign of Nariko… I wonder if she’s even here yet… Well! I don’t think there are any other rooms near here, besides the rooms that are off-limits, so I think we should head back. There were a few other branches near the entrance, and we could also find that girl that Mel scared out of the room.</p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
That… sounds like a good idea…! You’re so smart, Mayumi!</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Oh, uh…! Thank you!<br/>
<em> We headed back through the ballroom and into the lounge. The tall girl with skates we’d seen earlier sat on the couch, hunched over with her head in her hands. Chika took the initiative and sat next to her. </em></p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
Miss… Are you okay…? </p><p><strong> Ai: </strong><br/>
Ah…! I’m so sorry, I didn't think anyone would see me like this…!</p><p>
  <strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
<em> The girl sat up swiftly. Her posture was… Incredible, to say the least. She brushed down her skirt and straightened her hair bow. </em>
</p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
No need to apologize! Would you… Um… Mind sharing your name? If that’s okay with you, of course!</p><p><strong> Ai: </strong><br/>
Ah! Yes, of course…! My name is Ai Kurihara and… I’m the Ultimate Waitress. If there’s anything I can do for either of you, please, don't hesitate to come find me…!</p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Thank you! By the way, I’m not sure if anyone told you, but the tour of the castle is going to be starting soon! </p><p><strong> Ai: </strong><br/>
Oh, yes, alright…! I’ll head there now. Thank you very much, um… I didn’t catch your names…! </p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
Right, sorry! I’m Mayumi Saito, the Ultimate Script Writer! </p><p><strong> Chika: </strong><br/>
And I’m Chika Kemuri, Ultimate Gardener…!</p><p><strong> Ai: </strong><br/>
It’s a pleasure to meet you both…! I guess… I’ll be off now… </p><p><strong> Mayumi: </strong><br/>
<em> Ai stood up and bowed her head slightly, then turned to walk to the group of students gathered at the entrance. </em><br/>
Okay, Chika! Where to next?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>